Our Chocolate Fantasy
by Kathypoo Chan
Summary: To say Ichigo Kurosaki likes chocolate would be an understatement; he loves chocolate and even more if Rukia Kuchiki has some on her. Oneshot/Lemon


*This was supposed to be uploaded on Valentine's Day, or well February technically. I've been busy with college and other life matters, so I haven't been able to write anything for that matter. I hope this little oneshot can make up for it.

**Disclaimer: Bleach and it's characters belong to Tite Kubo. I'm simply borrowing them to have some fun. **

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up at the sound of something, or rather someone, looking for something. Then he saw it, their suite bedroom was full with boxes of all sizes and colors. Mountains of boxes could be seen by the bedroom door which meant that not only their room was filled.<p>

"Rukia!" she had to know what was going on. First, she wasn't in bed with him, after a hot passionate night, she should be there so they could start their morning routines… Second, the one person that could know what was going on had to be her, it had to. He got up and searched the room for his missing pants. He found them on the mess of clothing close to the door, put them on and went to where he felt Rukia's presence. As he walked through the corridor, the smell of chocolate invaded his senses and as he walked it kept getting stronger.

"Rukia? What are you…" and the he saw it, a mother load of chocolate boxes all around the suite's living room. "What the hell…?"

"Oh, you're awake" said Rukia as she felt him approach her. She turned to look at him and saw the stupid face of awe he had at the moment. Either he was amazed or he was trying to figure which box to open first. "So… which one shall we open first?"

"Wait… Rukia how did this get here? And who bought this?" Ichigo walked up to her and then he noticed she had on that lovely see-through robe she had worn the night before.

"I got this for you. You _love_ chocolate so I thought this would be the perfect present for you in Valentine's Day, so here it is. I know it looks like a lot of it, but knowing you, you'll finish it fast enough" she kept looking through the different boxes like she was searching for something in particular. Ichigo sat on the sofa behind her, taking a good look at her rear end. "I take you're enjoying the view"

"Damn straight" she smiled when he said that. Rukia grew insecure of herself most of her life; it was after Ichigo came along that her self-esteem grew and she appreciated her body much more. Compliments coming from him were a boost for her just like he loved when she said how good the past night had been. "Rukia, what exactly are you looking for? You've been looking at boxes for a while now."

"There's a specific box I want to show you. But I can't find it… Oh! There it is!" she leaned on the coffee table in front of her so she could reach easier the red little box, of course her position gave Ichigo full view of that lovely ass she has and that was more than enough motivation. "Ichigo! What the hell?"

"This is your entire fault… So shut up!" he had pulled her to his lap and she obviously felt that bump in his pants. "Rukia…"

"Before we get to that… I want you to taste this" she turned in his arms and showed him a chocolate heart about the size of her hand. He took her hand and guided it to his mouth, looking at her. "Go ahead"

Ichigo took a bite of the chocolate heart and moaned at the heavenly taste it had. The chocolate was smooth and velvety in his mouth; he ran it through all of it enjoying the taste and texture. "This is amazing!"

"Of course it is, I made it. Didn't you notice what it said?" he took a closer look at the chocolate and saw it had 'I love you' in it. He smiled and took the heart from her hands and moved it towards her mouth. "You should have some."

"I already tried it—" Ichigo didn't listen and shove the chocolate into her mouth before she could finish talking. He smiled as the frown in her face turned to a face of contentment. She moaned at the taste of said candy and he couldn't help kissing her. Ichigo felt in heaven at the moment, tasting the chocolate plus Rukia's amazing and exotic flavor was an aphrodisiac.

"Ichigo" the finally separated their lips and he moved her so her back was pressed against his chest again. "What are you doing now?" she sounded impatient and he liked that.

"Well since you wanted to eat chocolate today, I thought we could make it a bit interesting" he said as he took another chocolate from the same box and put it in his mouth.

"Oh, really? And what do you have in mind?" she replied as she felt him take her robe off and kiss her shoulders, smoldering chocolate in her skin in the process. She giggled and understood right away what he wanted. "You've develop a dirty mind, Ichigo."

"Please as if you didn't enjoy the things my mind develops, Rukia" he took her thighs in his hands and raised them up to make her feel him. "Besides, I've always wondered how you taste with some chocolate…"

She turned her head towards him and kissed him again as his hands began wondering through her chest, over her belly and back to her breasts. He touched them and teased them, spreading more chocolate in her body.

"Ichigo"

"I want you"

Ichigo turned Rukia around and laid her in the sofa, looking at her chocolate covered chest in the process. He leaned down and began devouring her chest making her moan and groan with pleasure. He licked in between her breasts, he dipped into her belly and he ran his tongue up and down her sides, so he wouldn't miss a bit of the sweet taste. He then kissed; licked and sucked her breasts roughly and moaned at the taste her skin had. Rukia's skin was a sinful pleasure of its own, but with his favorite treat on her, he was going mad.

Rukia on the other hand, was enjoying this very much. Her husband not only had grown more experienced, but talented with that mouth. Also, he became creative and imaginative; surprising her when she thought she knew what he was after. Yet she knew he did all of that to please her and make her feel as beautiful and amazing as she was for him.

"Ichigo!" He was even lower now kissing her in the most intimate area of her body with that… talented tongue. Her body was going through spasms of pleasure as he teased her. His left hand joined in the fun and touched her in ways she never knew she would be touched before she met him. He entered his fingers and she couldn't hold herself anymore and released for him with a silent scream.

"You… taste so good… I think I found my new favorite treat" he smiled at her as he licked his fingers and then his lips. She was trying to catch her breath, but she smiled at the comment. She signaled him to come closer with her finger and then kissed him deeply; tasting herself, the chocolate and his mouth all at once. The feeling was mindblowing. He kissed down her neck, biting when he felt the need to.

"I can't be the only one that feels this good" she said as her hands got busy talking his pants off. He moaned at the tone of her voice, it was the provocative tone she used when she wanted something, which he couldn't resist. She managed to unzip his pants and he kicked them off, just to feel his sexy wife tease him without a second thought.

"Rukia …wait" he took her hands off him and positioned himself right at her entrance which was still covered by her panties. He ripped them off, like he was used to, but she didn't even notice. She wrapped her arms around him and brought him closer so she could kiss him as he impaled her. The kiss turned messier as he began moving his hips to find their rhythm. She wrapped her legs around his hips so have him even deeper inside her and to feel him the most. The kiss broke as she did that and his mouth moved close to her ear, where he licked and, occasionally, moaned. Her hands were clawing at his back and her voice could barely form words.

"Ah! Ichigo!" she could only say his name, she could only think of his name. She wanted him to move faster and harder on her, but all she could say was his name, such was the pleasure she was feeling now. He heard the urgency in her voice and complied with her demands.

She was thankful he had such a strong stamina, not only fighting, mind you. The power she felt coming from him was unbelievable, it felt like when he rescued her from the Suokyoku; his warmth, his strength, all of that flowing into her and making her feels these things she sometimes couldn't explain. She was taken out of this train of thought by Ichigo turning her on her side. He kissed her neck and opened her legs more so he could thrust into her in this new position. As soon as he began moving, she began screaming at the feeling. In that position it took nothing for Ichigo to find her love spot and once he got it, he would hit it every time.

Ichigo kept the pace for a while until his thrusts were erratic and desperate. Rukia was feeling the pit of her stomach tighten and she knew she was close, very close; she could also hear him pant more roughly, that and the way he was moving were all the signs she needed to know he was close as well. She leaned up and kissed him passionately, roughly. She then came, broke the kiss and screamed as she felt her walls clamp down on him. He felt her orgasms and tried to hold out, but the feeling was too much and he came as well inside of her.

After they gathered themselves, they got comfortable in the sofa and then they started eating more chocolates.

"You know I still don't understand where you got all the money to buy all of this, because this doesn't look cheap at all" he said as bit a huge chunk of the chocolate heart he was eating.

"Where do you think? From your wallet you idiot! I can't pay with Soul Society money here" she said nonchalantly. He looked at her as if she was crazy, but she simply smiled at him and continued eating the chocolate bunny. "Besides, it's the intention that counts"

He smiled at that and hugged her closer to his body "Thank you, Rukia."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! If you wish to share a review, comments, critics and other with me, I would appreciate it! Until next time! 3**


End file.
